


Lesson Learned

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter learns the hard way what happens when he falls asleep during a meeting.





	Lesson Learned

Peter had been woken up for a team meeting that was _way_ too early to be happening, but he went. Granted, he had immediately climbed to the ceiling to sit on it, and then dozed throughout the entire thing. In fact, it was like he wasn't even there. He probably could have gotten away with skipping out so he could sleep a little longer, but then again there were probably some team members that were aware of his presence. Bucky being one of them because he had taken the seat directly under the teen instead of Stephen or Tony like most people expected. Sam and Scott were also aware that Peter was on the ceiling because they would shoot rubber bands at him whenever Steve wasn't looking.

Most importantly though, Tony and Stephen _were not_ aware their son was in the room. Natasha had been the one that woke Peter for the meeting but when the didn't see the teen in one of the chairs, they just assumed he had rolled over and went back to sleep. That was how Peter found himself in his current predicament. The meeting over, everyone gone from the room except for his parents...who were getting handsy with each other. Peter would have left as soon as the meeting was over but he was asleep and only woke up after his window of opportunity had closed.

"We haven't used this table yet." Tony growls out quietly from below and Peter turned bright red. This was not happening right now.  
"No. Not here. The door isn't even locked!" Stephen immediately rejects, but Peter couldn't even sigh with relief when Tony spoke again.  
"I thought you liked taking the risk of someone walking in on us." Peter looks wildly between the door directly in Tony's eyesight, and the show he was being given. "Anyone could walk in and see Mama Bear completely uncomposed and being wrecked..."

Peter was very quickly dying of humiliation as Tony turns Stephen and shoves the sorcerer's chest against the table, earning a low moan from him. The engineer presses himself against the doctor and slowly leans over him before stopping and bracing his hands on either side of the younger man.

"You have five seconds to get out."

That was all Peter needed to practically fly out of the room. It was when he was in the elevator to go back up to the penthouse that he realized _Tony knew the entire time_. It was probably punishment for falling asleep during a meeting and it was very effective. Peter wouldn't be falling asleep again. He would rather roll over and go back to sleep and get yelled at for skipping a meeting then have to witness something like that again.

The teen was sure he was white as a sheet when he stepped off the elevator and shuffled meekly into the living room where he found some of the team playing Mario Kart or reading. Sam was the first to look up and notice him, giving Peter a shit eating grin.

"How was the show web head?"  
Peter sputters. "You guys knew that was happening and didn't save me?!"  
"If it helps, I'm pretty sure Mama Bear didn't know you were on the ceiling either. He's probably as embarrassed as you." Bucky says as he watches the race on the tv.  
"Pretty sure Mom doesn't want to drink a gallon of bleach right now." Peter snarks and the winter soldier chuckles before patting the empty space on the couch beside him.  
"Come here Baby Face. You can play winner."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but I didn't know how else to extend it.


End file.
